In recent years, the functional capabilities of smart devices (e.g., computers, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, etc.) have increased significantly. For example, such smart devices are now able to execute hundreds of different types of applications. However, on smart devices with many applications installed, a user may find it difficult to find an icon or other launch method for an application (e.g., may have to scroll through many screen pages of icons or search through long menus).